


Christmas Eve Cookies

by hackson_hatsoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, Mcsombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackson_hatsoff/pseuds/hackson_hatsoff
Summary: Common sense dictates one doesn't eat cookies not meant for them.





	Christmas Eve Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Story from my SFW tumblr posted here by request. ^^

“You’re going to get sick eating all those cookies, _vaquero_.”

“Hmm?”

Sombra couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her lover jamming yet another cookie into his mouth. “We could just crumble them up a bit and put the rest away so she won’t know any better,” she explained.

After taking another bite of the confection, McCree swallowed. “Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked her, raising his arm as she crawled over to him from her side of the couch and settled against his body. “Besides, I wouldn’t want these delicious cookies o' yers ta go to waste, darlin’.”

“Just imagine how angry our _nena_ would be,” Sombra grinned. “To know her _papi _was stealing _galletas_ meant for Santa Claus.” Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she reached her thumb up to his lips to wipe the excess crumbs from his beard.__

____

____

“Hey, I ain’t steal anythin’. I’m the one wearing bringin’ the gifts.” He adjusted the fluffy Santa hat Sombra placed on his head earlier. “Only difference is I ain’t comin’ down the chimney and ain’t got a big ol’ belly.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, before her gaze trailed down to his abdomen. “Hmm…keep eating those cookies and one of those statements is bound to come true, _cariño_.” 

If he was supposed to get offended, he didn’t show it. Instead he, wrapped an arm around his woman, pressing her closer as his other hand patted his stomach. “This is all part of yer master plan, ain’t it, darlin’?” he questioned, pressing his fingers against her ribs as she squirmed and smiled in an attempt to deter his ticklish grip. “Get me down right addicted to yer cookies and fatten me up, hm?”

With a small laugh, Sombra walked her fingers from his navel up to his nose, affectionately booping him. “ _Bueno_ , you saw through my plan, _vaquero_.”

Sighing, Jesse sunk further into the couch, as if consigning to defeat. “But ya’d love me anyway.”

“ _Sí, te amaré_.” Leaning in, she smiled at him with lidded eyes. “ _Mi gordito_.”

Amazed at how even the simplest affectionate gestures from his love could still send his heart pounding in his chest, McCree gave her a lazy grin of his own, closing the gap between them and sharing a tender kiss. When they separated, Sombra licked her lips and shook her head.

“Somethin’ wrong?” he questioned

“ _Las galletas_ ,” she began with a giggle. “They make your kisses sweet.”

Armed with this new information, he gave her a playful waggle of his eyebrows, turning his body only slightly to reach for the last cookie on the plate sitting on the end table next to an empty glass that once contained milk.

“Well then,” he said, raising the cookie to his lips and watched as she stared at him with mirth dancing in her azure eyes. “Best I should make these lips all the more invitin’ for ya, darlin’.”

**_“APÁAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_ **

Jesse nearly bit his own tongue at the scream as both he and Sombra jumped in alarm at the yell. In their flirtations, apparently neither heard the rapid pit-pat of barefeet against the wooden floor head toward the living room. They turned, realizing their daughter stood at the arched doorway, clutching her teddy bear and looking the most offended she’d ever been in all her three years of life.

“Rosie, what’s the matt-”

“AY!” The girl stomped over to the end-table, staring at the plate that once held cookies for Santa, with only crumbs left and then glanced toward the cookie still in McCree’s hand. Realizing they’d been caught with their hands in the jar, McCree shoved the last cookie into his mouth while Sombra sighed and covered her face with her hand.

“Why you eat the cookie we make for Santa?!” Rose questioned indignantly, stamping her foot. “Those not for you, _papi_!”

Knowing it was rather unlike his usually quiet daughter to throw a fit, the livid tone in her little voice truly baffled McCree. It was when her anger morphed into the tell-tale signs of a sad little girl, trembling bottom lip and watery eyes, Jesse turned to Sombra in desperation, only to receive a small gesture of her hands, urging him to comfort his daughter.

“Oh, sugar plum,” McCree cooed, turning as Sombra slipped off of him. He attempted to move to hold his baby girl, his heart breaking as she twisted her body away from his arms with a pout and huff. “Honeybunch, I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to eat them! It’s just that they were so good,” the gunslinger tried to explain, realizing he wasn’t helping. He sighed, moving to kneel down at her level and took off the silly Santa hat, placing it over his heart as he would his own hat. “I’m sorry, Rosie. I knew you 'n yer mama made those cookies for Santa and I still ate them. Ain’t no excuse for what I’ve done. I’m just sorry that I made you so sad on Christmas Eve, babygirl.”

Rose turned to glance at her father over her shoulder, only to snap her head in the other direction again when he chanced a look at her. “Forgive me, buttercup?"

When the three year old made no move to answer her father, Sombra got off the couch to kneel beside her daughter. “ _Yo tambien lo siento, mamacita_ ,” she began, moving to wipe away a lone tear that slipped out of the girl’s eye. “I should have told your father not to eat the cookies we made together. You worked hard on those.”

“…Now Santa not gonna come,” Rose mumbled sadly, holding her stuffed bear close.

“Hold on,” McCree interrupted. “You bet yer boots that Santa’ll be comin’. I’ll make sure he does.” Rose spared him a glance and he winked. “We’ve still got some time before Santa does his rounds. We’ll whip up some new cookies for him - better ones. How’s that sound, pumpkin?”

She appeared to contemplate his offer before the same adorable smile he loved to see spread across her chubby face and she threw herself into her father, already knowing he’d wrap his arms around her to catch her, muffling her giggles into his sweater. With the smallest ache in his bones as he lifted her into his arms and stood, they walked to the kitchen, Sombra following shortly afterward.

“ _No coma galletas, papi._ OK?” Rose asked, placing her hands on his cheeks as she turned his face toward her, staring into his eyes with the most serious expression a three year old could ever muster.

Jesse shook his head and kissed her nose. “I promise, Rosie. I won’t even eat a crumb.”

It wasn’t even ten minutes into preparing more ingredients to make a new batch of cookies that Rose had fallen asleep in her father’s arms. Sombra watched as McCree quietly returned their daughter to her room, smiling and shaking her head as she began measuring the flour.

How come I get stuck with the work when you make the promises, Jesse?” she asked after hearing him reenter the kitchen. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he hummed low in his chest.

“Sorry about that darlin’. But I’ll make it worth your while.”

She leaned back to stare up at him. “ _A poco_?” When he nodded, she huffed. “How?”

A quick goose to her hips almost had her sending the mixing bowl to the floor, luckily grabbing on tightly. He merely grinned and shrugged at the small glare she gave him.

“Mm, let’s finish up these cookies and I can show you just how I plan to make it up to you.”

The deep baritone of his voice sent a small shiver running along her spine. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Mmm… _bueno_. I better be swept off my feet, vaquero,” she teased before jutting her hand out. “Now hand me those eggs over there.”

“With pleasure, darlin’.”


End file.
